


Witcher Daemon Moodboard

by singularsenary



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Art, Gen, M/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularsenary/pseuds/singularsenary
Summary: When boys undergo the Witcher trials, their daemon changes into a magical beast
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Backahast (Brookhorse) and New Guinea Singing Dog

  
  
  



	2. Bonus

Geralt and White Warg  


Jaskier and Pacific Tree Frog (lol)  


Jaskier and Cricket  
I just think the idea of Jaskier performing and then hearing nothing but his cricket is too funny!

  



End file.
